


Dry Cereal

by n_liketheletter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_liketheletter/pseuds/n_liketheletter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil steals Dan's Lucky Charms again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry Cereal

"Phil!"

Phil jumped, froze, and slowly turned around. Caught again. Dan stood in the center of the kitchen, arms crossed and scowling.

"Hi, Dan," Phil said around a mouthful of dry cereal.

"Why is it always _my_ cereal? Why can't you eat your own?" Dan exclaimed, clearly upset. Lucky Charms was Dan's favorite, but Phil couldn't help it. It was so _yummy_...

"Sorry...," a bashful face turned back to the box in his hands. "Do you want some?"

Dan scoffed, highly annoyed. He rolled his eyes and held open his hand. Phil went to pour some cereal in it when he intervened.

"No, give me the box."

"All of it?" Phil gaped. Dan nodded somberly.

"The whole box, Phil."

Five seconds passed where Phil promptly decided what to do. Give up the cereal? No way. It was too good. Don't give up the cereal and face Dan's wrath? No, that was never a good idea. Don't give it up and hide in his room until he finished it? Aha! That was brilliant. Phil mentally congratulated himself as Dan waited, still holding out his hand. Phil took one last look and bolted.

"Wha-PHIL!"

Racing towards his room, Phil dared to look back. As predicted, Dan was chasing him. Phil charged up the stairs faster and surprised himself by not tripping. Uncharacteristically, neither did Dan.

"Phil! Get back here!"

Dan made a wild swipe at the cereal. Phil squeaked and tugged it closer to his chest, giggling. He finally saw his room and dashed in, slamming the door behind him.

"PHIL! God dammit!" Dan cried as he tried to wrench open the locked entrance. To no avail, however, as he soon realized. He tried to get Phil to open it, but that also didn't work. By now, Phil had nearly finished the box. To be fair, it was already mostly empty when he started.

"Phil, please open the door," Dan whined. "I promise I won't chase after you again!"

Phil sighed and supposed he should at least unlock the door. When Dan heard the telltale click, he pulled it open and tackled Phil.

"You rotten piece of crap! Gimme the cereal!"

Phil shrieked, falling onto his bed and losing his grip on the nearly empty cereal box. Dan grabbed it from his hands, but Phil wasn't giving up yet. Giggling now, he tried to snake a hand through Dan's arms, but he couldn't wrench the box out of Dan's grip. In one last attempt, he rolled on top of Dan and used Dan's surprise to finally wrestle the cereal from his grasp.

"Noooooo!" Dan laughed. Phil grinned proudly as he stuffed the rest of the marshmallows into his mouth. It was then that Dan realized where they were situated. 

Phil, in his scramble for the cereal, was straddling Dan. On a bed, no less. Dan blushed. Phil, who was always late to these things and currently enjoying his cereal, looked at him in confusion. Suddenly, he got it. Now its was Phil's turn to blush, a brilliant scarlet against his pale skin. Several seconds of very awkward silence followed.

"Um," Dan said uncertainty. Phil gulped (and swallowed the rest of the cereal). The silence continued, along with shifting eye contact. They both realized they'd been in said position for far too long, but neither really moved. Phil thought about kissing Dan and blushed harder. He tried to push the thought aside and found himself staring at Dan's lips instead. And then he stared some more. In fact, he was so sure he'd be caught and have to stop staring, which was something he didn't really want to do. Phil thought about what Dan would think about this. It's not like he never did anything creepy, and once he got really drunk and kissed Phil on the cheek. But that surely didn't count. And Dan always insisted he was straight..., but then why was he staring too? Why was he blushing? Why hadn't he tried to move yet? Phil's questions went unanswered as he continued to stare into Dan's eyes.

Dan, however, was absolutely certain of what he wanted. As much as he didn't think it was a good idea, he still wanted it. The only thing holding him back from asking were Phil's possible reactions. He might say yes but be weirded out. He might say no and be weirded out. He might say yes because he wants it too. He could also say no and never be Dan's friend again. That was something that could never happen, Dan decided, because Phil was literally the only person that had made him smile so much. No, Dan could not loose Phil, so he shut his mouth and hoped for the best of the situation. He was also sure that he would be having an existential crisis after this.

By now, Phil had made up his mind. He was going to ask, and even though Dan might hate him for the rest of his life, he couldn't - wouldn't - go without an answer because now that he thought about it, he had always had this question. Right from the first video they filmed together. Phil took a deep breath and steeled himself for rejection.

"Hey, um," he stammered. "Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I...," Phil left off, too timid to finish the sentence. He leaned forward a bit.

"Can you..., what?" Dan asked, just as scared as Phil. Was Phil gonna punch him in the arm and say 'gotcha?' That would be cruel. Dan hoped it wasn't that kind of situation.

Phil gulped and leaned forward a little bit more, so that he had to brace himself on his elbows. Dan hadn't pushed him away yet, so he took that as a good sign.

"Can I just...," he trailed off again. Man, he was bad at this.

Dan stared at him. It was unlike Phil to prolong a joke, but he did have his moments. Maybe he was going to ask for more cereal. Dan would be really pissed if that was it. Phil had leaned even closer though, so that Dan could feel the ghost of his breath. Dan was pretty sure now that whatever Phil wanted, it wasn't cereal.

"Um," Dan whispered, rather breathlessly because _oh my god_ Phil was really close now and _damn_ did Dan want to close the space. Now Dan was nervous for a different reason. He'd never kissed a boy before, and he had extremely limited experience with girls too. Phil was so close Dan could feel his nose. He almost burst out laughing as he remembered the time Phil said his nose was a nice texture.

Phil, who gained some confidence at the fact that Dan hadn't tried to get away from him yet, took another deep breath and blurted out:

"DancanIkissyoupleaseohgodthatsoundedalotbetterinmyheadI'mreallysorry." He squeezed his eyes shut an mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking? Dan surely didn't understand what he said, and if he did..., well, Phil didn't want to think about it. It was a complete surprise when Dan giggled a little.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, you can kiss me."

Phil nearly cried in relief as he realized he wasn't going to be harshly rejected. Then he actually realized what Dan had said. And then there was a hand on his face, and it was pulling him closer, and it felt just like getting to the top of a giant hill on a roller coaster and seeing the long drop. Where time seems to stop and speed up at the same time.

Dan was still very nervous, but at least he was getting what he wanted. He noticed Phil looked rather nervous as well. It was then that Dan was reminded that this was Phil Lester, the one idiot who stuck with him through so much. His best friend. Phil was definitely not going to judge him on how well he kissed. On that note, Dan went for it. He lightly pressed his lips against Phil's and sighed. Wow, he had wanted to do this since the beginning.

Phil was quite certain that this was what heaven must feel like. Dan's lips were so soft and he was so gentle and Phil almost felt a little sad when the kiss deepened. None the less, he still pushed harder against Dan and slipped a hand in his hair. Another hand joined the one on his face and pulled him even closer. Dan then made the mistake of parting his lips. Phil, who was pretty sure that this was the right thing to do, pushed his tongue into Dan's mouth. That was a weird feeling. It wasn't exactly pleasant, but for some reason Phil didn't really want to stop. Suddenly, Dan groaned. Phil smiled as best he could around Dan's mouth and felt Dan go slack. Phil figured this was a good sign and pushed his tongue in further.

Dan was quite sure that if an army of zombies came crashing through their apartment, he sill wouldn't stop kissing Phil. Not that he was doing much, however. Just laying there and enjoying it was all he really wanted to do anyway. Being aggressive was not Dan's style, but apparently Phil's thing. Dan promptly decided that Phil had the best tongue in the world. True, it was slimey and alright, it was a little gross, but Dan didn't mind. The only downside was his uncooperative brain that kept telling him to get air.

Phil really didn't want to stop, but his lungs were screaming at him. Phil wondered why breathing was even essential. It was stupid, he thought as he tried to pull away. Dan was not having it, however, and pulled him back. Now Phil's brain was screaming at him too, and he once again tried to stop for air. Dan still didn't want to let him go, and now Phil was certain he'd die if he didn't get some oxygen soon. Honestly, though, he wasn't too bothered by the fact. Death by kissing Dan was okay with him. Finally, Dan let go of his face and Phil gulped in air.

"Wow," Dan giggled. Phil nodded, still wheezing a little. "That was almost as awesome as meeting you in person."

Phil smiled and leaned impossibly closer.

"Hi, Daniel," he whispered. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Hello, Phillip," Dan whispered back, because two could play at this game. "It's nice to finally meet you, too. You know what would be even nicer?"

Phil looked confused. "What?"

"If you got me another box of Lucky Charms."


End file.
